


Master Stiles

by Gonardo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Embarrassment, First Impressions, First Meeting, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Knotting, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Mentions of Kate - Freeform, Mentions of Mates, Mentions of past derek/omc, Mentions of past stiles/oc, No Hale Fire, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, References to Knotting, Scent Marking, Smut, mentions of mpreg, rutting season, slick, stiles is a knotting specialist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is facing yet another rutting season alone. Both his work and personal life are suffering. Enter Stiles Stilinski, knotting specialist. Peter Hale who is not known for showing too much emotion gives Derek an ad... Will it work? He hopes  so because he is getting desperate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. I have started the next part. More details will be given as I go along. Sterek endgame all the way baby.
> 
> This dedicated to the amazing badwolf, and all of those enrolled at fanficu *wink* Thanks for the confidence and the tips. Once I get my precious laptop back I will get those clear ups into the story.
> 
> UPDATE. Probably going with chapters instead of a series. I want them to be long enough and as good as it can be before I post. Up next is their 'date' at the pizza place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: So my tablet is on the fritz. I didn't back up my chapter. *sad face* and I was about a thousand words in. If it can't be fix I will restart it. I remember most of what I wrote. Just bumbed out that it happened. 12-5-15

Derek is feeling truly desperate this time, it was rutting season again, and he is at his wits end. If anything it got worse, it hurt all over, his headaches only getting stronger to the point he damn near passes out, which is unheard of for a wolf unless it's caused by something else like wolfsbane. He slept in later and later, went to bed earlier thinking it would help, but it never did. Just slept that much more, and his work suffered, his uncle would roll his eyes and try to mind his own business but that was getting difficult as well.

Would arrive tired, mind in a fog, and then would snap at certain people, while just nodding quietly at others. One day Peter had came up to him, newspaper ad in hand, clearly done with this shit. “Here, there are people out there who help with this sort of thing. And no, I won't think differently of you if you choose to do it this way, but nephew, it is getting harder to look at you and not say something.”

Derek dips his head, a little ashamed, but takes the ad and reads over it.

*Human male, works well with Were's of all kinds, main specialty: wolves. Can help during the mating season. Call me to set up a meeting, and from there you will get your price and date set.*

Under that is the man's name and contact information, so he puts it into his contact info on his phone, and stuffs the ad into his wallet, he would call when he got off work. Since he worked with a building full of were's. Just the thought alone of helped picked up his attitude, maybe this could work.

There wasn't a picture with those words, but that was okay, didn't want to search the man, wanting it to be a surprise, besides his wolf doesn't care about looks, and if he had listened to the beast a lot earlier in life he wouldn't be in this mess. Better to meet in person and get a read that way, and if the young man looked good, well that was just a bonus for his human side after all.

*

Stiles is humming along to a tune while he works out on the treadmill, not his favorite, but it got the job done, and speaking of jobs, his phone begins to ring. “Hello?” He answers after he turns the machine off, sipping on some water.

“Um, yes, I'm speaking to Stiles, correct?” A soft voice asked over the line.

“Yes, how may I help you?” He replies.

“I came across your ad in the paper, and I was wanting to know if you can set up a meeting for us,” The man asks him.

“Sure thing. I would like to ask a couple of things, nothing major and then find a good time for us both. Name, age, what kind of Were you are, the basics.” Stiles walks over to his planner and pencil, fishing for a blank piece of paper near the back.

“Oh, my name is Derek Hale, I'm thirty one, and I'm a born werewolf. The longer you go without a mate, the harder it gets.” Clears his throat, slightly embarrassed.

“Okay, well you know my name, I'm twenty five and have been doing this for about four years, well officially anyway. So, first meeting is somewhere neutral, so no one will feel obligated, I prefer a coffee shop personally, but any place like that is fine by me.” He waits for an answer, slightly nervous, because he really likes the wolf's voice, it's soft and pleasant.

“Coffee shop is fine, um afternoon okay? I've been getting tired of late, and if I wait until after work I may be too tired to make it. I'm sure I can clearance from my uncle slash boss.” Bites his lip, waiting for that deep voice to speak to him. He undoes his tie and pops his cuffs, taking a sip of wine laced with wolfsbane.

“Good, my friend's girlfriend works at one, her family owns and operates it. It has a cute fox on the window and on their sign.” He smiles, thinking about how fluffy it looked. “It's the kitsune coffee shop, is that okay with you?”

“Sure, I know where that's at, my sisters love that place, in fact my sister works there on weekends and when it's busiest.” Cora and Kira got along well even being a wolf and a fox, not to mention polar opposite personalities.

“Great, I have all day Wednesday clear, just pick a time and go from there. Oh, give a little description of your physical appearance, I made an ass out of myself and hit up the wrong dude. Never want that happen again.” His face heats up at the memory.

“Oh...” Derek chuckles kindly. “Um, around six foot tall, um, black hair and I will most likely be wearing a suit. Green eyes, and my family makes fun of my serious eye brows, so there's that. Somewhat muscular, but I don't think so anyway. I haven't looked you up yet, so shall what I be expecting?” He asks softly.

“Disappointment?” He half jokes and gets a huff at that. “I'm nearly as tall, still on the skinny side though Kira says my shoulders are impressive, and I say bullshit. Brown hair, tons of moles, boring brown eyes, hyper active spaz.” Pauses. “I still like to wear hoodies or plaid and converse.” He adds.

“Okay, well, 2:30 okay? Maybe he'll let me leave early if I get my work done fast enough.” There's a smile in his tone.

“Okay, got you penciled in, can't wait to meet you Mr. Hale....”

“Derek.” He interrupts him.

“Derek it is. See you then, don't hesitate to call or text any questions or concerns.” Stiles laughs, feeling good about this.

“Sure, see you then Stiles.”

He will deny shivering after hanging up with his potential client, he hadn't even seen him yet, but the thought of a strong wolf seeking his service made him pant with want.

*

Laura squeals, honest to god lets out this high pitched sound that hurts his wolf's ears, and he squeezes his eyes shut as pain shoots through to his head. “Oh, sorry about that, but I heard you got a date.”

“Not exactly, some one to help me out, with you know...” Waves his hand, and he does the brow thing.

“Still you are meeting up with some hottie, right?” His elder sister bounces in her seat next to him at the table at their parent's house.

“I don't know about the hottie thing yet, but yes, I am meeting him at a coffee shop, the one that Cora works at.” Gives in and smiles gently, eyes crinkling now that he can grin easily again.

“Wow, I'm impressed.” Said sister walks in. “He agreed to meet up with you, I know him. Well sort of.” Pats him on the back.

“Don't ruin it for me, please.” He begs.

“What do you mean? I'm not even going to be there.” Gives him an odd look.

“I know, but I want to get my first impressions in person.”

“Okay. But let us know how it goes, okay?” Cora, like Laura was worried, but wasn't as expressive as their eldest sibling when it came to showing it.

“Please?”

 

“Fine, I will. Don't know what you are so excited though, it's not like he's my mate.” Derek argues.

“Stranger things have happened honey.” Talia walks in just then. (Werewolf hearing)

*

Stiles bounces into the coffee shop twenty minutes early, and heads towards the counter, forth in line. He is equal parts excited and terrified. Sometimes it worked out, and other times, not so much, and it stung a little bit, but not everyone was going to be a match. He beams at Kira, who gives a bright smile in return. “What can I get for you this time?”

“Pumpkin spiced latte please. Got a client coming in, and the spices always help ease me, reminds me of mom and our autumns together.” Gives a half smile at that, it got easier as time went by, while it still stung, he no longer cried whenever he spoke of her.

“We appreciate the business, and I promise not to embarrass you, much. Sometimes its hard not to, I mean it's me we're talking about here.” Scott's girlfriend was honestly adorable, sweet and shy, but a total bad ass underneath it all.

“Don't worry about it.” Gives a bigger grin this time, and after he pays for his latte, gives a little tip into the jar which gets a smile in return. Manages to get to a table without spilling his drink on himself or anyone else, he grew into his own, eventually, which was nice. One day he stopped bumping into things or tripping over something, and his dad gave him a wide eyed look, like he realized he was truly all grown up.

He opened his email to see if any new ones appeared in his inbox, and none had, so he closes it and leans back in his chair and puts one ankle over his knee and gazes out the window. Drums his thumb on the edge of the table, lost in thought.

*

His uncle gave him the day off, so he put on a comfortable pair of jeans and one of his favorite sweaters, gray, personally made by a great aunt, and a simple tank underneath. It is soft and worn in some places like near the elbow, but nothing beats her smile whenever he proudly shows it off.

He brushes his teeth, all while wonder where the hell he left his boots. Checks his reflection to make sure his hair is still in place. Its the longest he has ever had it, making him resemble as Disney prince.

Nerves were there, but he just wanted to meet the man who could possibly help him through tough times. 

Wasn't expecting the traffic and figured he might be late so while stopped he shoots Stiles a text to let him know just in case he isn't on time, and gets a simple 'ok' in return. Turns out he is about ten minutes late and Stiles is on his second cup when Derek finally arrives, and the younger man is checking something on his phone and looks up when a figure shows up at his table. His eyes were anything but boring, burnt caramel that makes his sweet tooth ache is more appropriate, fingers sinfully long and Derek ached to have them tap his prostate and milk him for release, and that mouth, he wanted them all over him, imagining them wrapped around his nipple, pulling and suckling, his neglected cock twitches in his pants. The whiskey colored eyes are being swallowed by blown pupils, face heating under the scrutiny and desire he must of felt, making the wolf rumble and preen.

“Uh, are you Derek?” His voice wavers slightly.

“Yeah, my uncle decided to give me some time off, so I thought a sweater would be okay for the first meeting. I'll, uh, go grab a cup of coffee and be back, alright?” The man nods slowly. “Okay.”

Kira all but glows and bounces up to him and takes his order, showing off her smile. “Been a while since I last seen you, how have you been?”

“A little bit better, how's Scott?” He didn't know him all that well, but liked hearing Kira talk about him. They could be potential mates, sometimes it didn't show until later, but he had a feeling they could work it out without it being official.

“He's great, a little anxious, because he would be the one to carry the first child if we were to get pregnant, like my dad with me.” Gives a beaming smile. Derek gives a low whistle.

“Sounds like you got a keeper.” Grins at her.

“Yeah.” Gives a wistful sigh. “First time meeting Stiles?” He freezes just as he goes to reach for the cup, reminding him just what they were for.

“Um, yes.” Pays her with cash and leaves a tip.

“He's great, I know him through Scott, they are basically brothers. Well it's nice seeing you again.”

“You too.”

*

Stiles is busy looking at a text from his dad telling him to stop by that night, it would be a while before they both had time off at the same time. They would put some chicken on the grill, and the sheriff said he would even eat his veggies if they were grilled too, and Stiles likes the sound of that, and pauses when a man nears his table. Looks up to see a man looking like a model, a soft gray sweater hugging a lean muscular torso, jeans just tight enough to show off strong thighs and boots. Up to spy black stubble peppered with gray, soft looking mouth, a masculine nose... To the most vibrant and rainbow colored eyes fringed with inky lashes, and the hair, prince like, and Stiles wanted to muss it up, ride the wolf, and tug his head back until he bared his throat to the human... Was it hot in here or was it the model slash wolf? Fuck!

Okay, so the mutual attraction wouldn't be a problem, now to see if their personalities would clash, oh god he hoped not. He never looked forward to dominating a werewolf to orgasm so much in his life, wanting the body beneath him to stiffen, maybe even quake when the most intense, ball searing, knot inducing nutting took place. Stiles felt his own cock ache, balls swell, and was slightly embarrassed, knowing the wolf would be able to smell it on him. Looked around, and palmed himself into submission for the time being. Sex later, talking now...

*

"Sorry for being late, I wasn't expecting that much traffic," Derek tells him as he places his own coffee onto the table. The wolf cradels it in his hands, steam rising from the top of the mug. Stiles ended up buying a few from the shop. He gave one to his dad along with Melissa, keeping one for himself.

They were pretty sturdy, even clinking around in the sink and tumbling off of a counter top, they yet have to chip. Stiles' favorite one is a soft midnight color with a gray banana moon. White stars mixed with fluffy clouds above a orange and black fox who is grinning up at the sky. It reminds him of his mother, who loved foxes, and had the brightest smile and always looked for the good in life.

He clears his mind, focusing on the Were's hands. The nails are clean, trimmed neatly but not too short. His always were, due to nerves, that and he couldn't stand the feeling of them. It made his fingertips feel heavy and useless.

After the long ramble inside his own head, Stiles finally looks up at the wolf sitting across from him, and what he finds makes him shiver.

The older man's gaze is direct, letting him see the rainbowed hue in each iris. He seems slightly guarded but slowly easing some since sitting down. He smells incredible to Stiles, like crisp aspen snow and crushed pine needles. He licks his lips, as the other man begins to speak. 

"It nice to finally put a face to the voice," Derek says softly, causing Stiles to blink.

"Thanks, same here." Glances down at his drink, suddenly shy.

"Do you arrange the price right away, or wait until a later date?" Derek asks him softly.

"It varies, some know right from the begining what they are looking for, whie others not so much. I think for you, another get together or two will help."

The wolf colors slightly at his words, and Stiles reaches out slowly and gently holds onto the man's wrist. "Not everyone is the same Mr. Hale," he says slowly, noticing how the formal way he says the wolf's name has him shifting in his seat.

"It is just that," a very pink tongue reaches out to nervously lick at soft looking lips. "I waited a long time, it was easier to put it off, ignore it," Derek looks down at his lap, inky lashes guarding his expression. Stiles waits for him to continue.

"My wolf differs from me at times. Also, I've been burned relationship wise. Also I never found anyone who interested me, until now," he yet has to look back up.

"I can work with that. If you are willing to do the same?" The human asks, heart beating wildly in his chest. That finally has Derek looking up to meet his gaze.

"Do you want to?" The Were asks him.

"Yeah, I do." And it was true too. Stiles never felt the pull quite like this before, leaving him yearning for more. Derek slumps back in his seat a little more. "How about this weekend?" He asks. "Something neutral again. Then some one on one right before the rut."

"How soon?" Derek reaches for his phone so he could put the details in the calender.

"Saturday good?" That gets a nod. "Pick the time then." They settle at one in the afternoon. Derek gets to choose this time and decides on a cousin's pizza place near the cafe. It happens to be one of Stiles' favorite, he practictly salvates over the thought. He finds himself not wanting to let Derek go so soon, tightening his grip. It ends up getting him a soft smile, causing a crinkle at the corner of the wolf's eyes. Turning his wrist so their hands can come face each other at the palm, fingers lacing together. They sit like that for several moments, gently gazing at one another while Derek's thumb caresses soothing patterns along Stiles' skin.

Kira catches them making eyes at one another and smiles. Just maybe this will get Stiles his man after all...


	2. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get ready for their date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my best I must admit. But I hope it gets better. Let me know of any mistakes.

Derek arrives home sometime early evening, although he is tired and a little bit achy, he feels better knowing that he may make it through the rut this time.

He texts Laura the news, knowing that she and her mate are having a late business metting. With bare feet he steps into the kitchen to make supper. Chances were that he would need to keep his strength up for what is to come. More so due to the fact it has been a decade since he last had a partner during the heat phase.

Difficult to admit, it is hard to be with someone who does not understand. Not knowing why you act as though you have the flu, then such arousal rushing through your veins. The young man did well, it wasn't until later he finally got the whole picture. On top of that he has since mated with a succubus. Strange indeed.

He takes the steaks out that have been prepared by his mom, using her sauce that he grew up loving. Goes about pre heating the oven, searching for the correct pan, then lays the meat out. Washing his hands before moving on to the salad that he plans on pairing it with. Thoughts go back to earlier in the day.

The rush of meeting someone face to face. Gathering their scent, hearing their heartbeat, gaging their expressions. Stiles was beautiful to say the least. Long lithe limbs, lush brown hair, and those eyes. It was like the younger man had a swirling eclipse in the center of his eyes. Whiskey colored and bright, intelegent. Then there was the up turned nose, cupid lips and those moles. The wolf wanted to straight up lick them, while he wants to mark them. Count each one before pressing his lips to them...

Derek shakes himself as the oven beeps, letting him know that he could put the steaks in. After that he rinses the lettuce and veggies, setting it aside for the time being.

 

He ends up staying up past ten replaying the days events, its the longest he has stayed awake in months...

*

Stiles gets invited over to Scott and Kira's for dinner. So he arrives on Friday night, flowers for Kira, who coos at him for the simple gift. They hug one another before Scott comes over for a bear hug. Stiles gives a slight wince, his friend sometimes forgetting his strength.

"Dude! How have you been?" Scott gives him the puppy dog eyes with a frown.

"Not bad. How about you?" He goes over to the dinner table, sitting at his usual spot.

"Been busy," Scott tells him. His boss, Alan Deaton is on a long vacation and decided to let Scott run the place.

"That's good. Got any help?" He asks as Kira starts to spoon potatoes onto his plate.

"Yeah. Isaac has been helping out a ton. Great at it too," the wolf smiles.

"So he's back then?" Stiles frowns, he had no idea.

"Yeah dude," his friend answers him, grinning up the fox when she serves him. It was decided long ago that Scott should not be the one to serve food. Let's just say he doesn't have the touch when it comes to kitchen duties.

"Cool. Think he mind if I called him?" Stiles asks while looking at his plate.

"Of course not. Give him a ring. He is free on Sunday," giving his pal a soft smile.

Stiles had helped the coltish Were with the rut several years ago. Isaac who had turned into a wolf who know what he wanted in the bedroom had fled after. It hurt because he never quite managed direct eye sight after that. Stiles had thought he had done something wrong. Neither mentioned it again since then.

"Okay. Just give him a heads up," Stiles says before biting around the turkey. He moans at the taste. "You are so a keeper," winks at Kira while Scott acts wounded. "You lucky bastard."

The couple just grin and blush, god they were cute.

*^-^*

"Hey Pop, what has being going on?" Stiles asks as he hops into the kitchen, several grocery bags in hand. The sheriff rolls his eyes, knowing full well that there is nothing but healthy crap in there.

"I'm going to need more coffee," he mutters himself. Places the day's paper on the table and scoots the chair back. Looking over at his son while pouring himself a rich cup of strong black liquid. It burns a little going down, just the way he likes it. "Not a whole lot. Deputy Parrish just went on leave for a little bit."

"Really?" Gets a nod in response. Lydia must be about ready to pop then. "Still nervous about becoming a dad?" Stiles asks while laying the bags onto the counter.

"And then some," looks at a box of tofu turkey burgers and makes a face. "Really son? Haven't I been good to you?" He isn't above begging.

"Don't make me sic Melissa on you," his son replies. John just rubs a hand over his face, knowing there is no come back for that. "Anything else exciting?"

"Anything but. Now watch, all the crazies will be coming out, all thank to you," sips on his coffee while going over the headlines.

 

The room is bright, sun shining through the window. Stiles misses this room the most, it reminds him of his mom, family. Togetherness. He starts putting the food away, while grudingly taking out his dad's weekly cheat. A fat glazed donut. The sheriff's eyes tear up at the sight, and he freezes in awe "Who are you and what have you done with my son?" Eyes glued to the sugary treat.

"You want it or not?" Waving it around, smirk on his lips.

"Hell yeah I want it," John does not whine, not one bit. He does however moan at the sweet gooey warmth that melts in his mouth. "Are you hiding something from me?" He asks around the donut.

"Not really," scuffing his toe along the tiled floor. Instantly feeling like a kid again. "I have a new client," whispering it softly.

"Son, we've been over this," his father reminds him.

"That I am a glorified hooker?" Tone guilty, voice wavering.

"No," John says patiently. "That you are willing to help these people who are having intimacy issues. There is nothing wrong with that Stiles," he says, meaning it.

"I know. It is just that-" he begins.

"Son, let me tell you a little story."

Stiles puts the rest of the things away, then sits at the table across from his father. The sheriff starts off with something he has heard many times before.

"You are more like your mom than you think. In fact," pauses, "get ready to be embarrassed. I, uh, was nervous about, you know..." Eyebrows raised. Stiles just looks at him, puzzled. John sighs out loud. Thinking of another way to put it. "I wasn't too sure about my body," he tries again.

"Ew, Dad!" Stiles protests.

John puts a hand up, palm facing his son. "Just here me out, son. She knew this, and was not unkind. We worked on it together, it was awkward at first, but then before long, I was comfortable in my own skin. She was a natrual. There were times that she questioned herself. Like when she was heavily pregnant with you, and when the treatments started," his voice breaks. "I told her she will always be the most beautiful, precious woman in my eyes. That fire, that burned inside her couldn't be put out. I often see it in you. So, don't do that to yourself, okay?"

"Yeah Dad. And thanks for that story," his own eyes stung.

"Anytime son, anytime." They hug one another tightly, with a hint of jasmine in the air...

*

Derek still does not know what made him think it was a good idea to ask Laura to come over, only to bring Cora along. He bows his head and sighs deeply, but then trudges along. "I need help picking out something to wear for our next 'date' and I have no clue what to pick," motioning towards the closet.

"Well, it is a good thing you called me then," Laura grins at him, glowing. Uh oh.

"You got it bad already. I'm impressed," though Cora's tone says otherwise.

Yep, he's a goner if she sees through it. Shit!

 

"So where is he taking you?" Laura asks while looking through his shirts, taking out a maroon button up. Cora holds it while she searches for another choice 

"Family pizzaria," he pauses when his tightest fitting pair of jeans joins the pile. "He's a big fan of the place. Really Laura!" He blushes.

"What? This skinny tie would look great with this shirt," Cora nods in agreement. "Just throw in your glasses and you're set."

"It makes me look like a nerd. And our cousins will see me..."

"A very hot, fuckable nerd you mean," Cora deadpans while Laura squeals. It is official, he's screwed.

"Pair it with these," their older sister holds up Derek's most comfortable jeans. The ones where Cora's best friend Erica claims makes his ass look banging.

"Okay. What shoes should I wear?" They pick out black loafers. They both coo when he models their choice. Blushes scarlet when they take pictures.

"He is gonna want to blow you under the table," Cora says. Even his ears turn pink.

* ^-^ * 

Stiles is nervous, okay? So cut the guy some slack. Kira takes him shopping. Lydia, due to being heavily pregnant sits this one out. She demands pics, and Kira promises to send plenty. They have an hour until Stiles needs to leave. Hoping to hop in the shower for a quick rinse. Kira picks up a deep green shirt and places it up against his torso. Nods her head and searches for another color. Spies a soft gray, then reaches for black slacks.

"You do know we are going out for pizza. I could spill sauce on those," he points out.

"Got to look ahead Stiles. This could be for another date. You also have that meeting coming up."

Stiles grabs the pants and a deep red shirt, hauling it to the dressing room. After turning around, he makes a soft sound of surprise. "What is it?" Kira's soft voice floats over to him.

"This!" Stiles flails out of the dressing room. "Talk about giving one a wrong impression. Looks all nice, but trips over his own two feet," he pouts. Kira glares at him. "What?" The flash from her phone blinds him. She gestures for him to turn around. "You just want a good look at my ass... hey Cora," he grimaces. Turning red at her entrance.

"Hey Stiles, looking good," Cora grins.

"Oh, uh thanks," he grabs more clothes and hides in the dressing room. He doesn't come out until he tries everything else on. Stiles walks back out and walks to the counter with both women in tow.

"I can't wait to see these two makes asses of one another," Cora smirks. Evil much?

Kira elbows her lightly. "Cora!"

"What? These two idiots are made for each other," the wolf says.

Stiles' fingers tremble as he lays the clothes on the counter. "True," Kira agrees softly.

"Well I gotta run. Promised Laura that I would pick up a gift for our mom. See you at work on Tuesday," Cora turns to leave. "Bye Stiles."

"Bye," he returns.

"She embarrass you? She means well," Kira takes one of the bags while Stiles accepts the change.

"Uh, a little bit. Anyway. You be over tomorrow for the big cookout?"

"Wouldn't miss it. Can I invite some people over to join us?" The fox asks.

"Sure thing. Tell Scott he is responsible for the red meat," he reminds her. Seriously, they go through a ton. He still wonders where it all goes.

"Okay, see you then."

He waves at her before walking to his car. A text comes in, it's from Lydia. "Wolf is gonna eat you up lil' red." Stiles does not stumble over the curb, or choke on his own spit thank you very much.

Today is going to be a long day...

*^-^*

Derek gets there a little before Stiles. Although the dining area is well occupied, there was enough space between each table and booth so everyone could hear one another. The Weres knowing full well that humans did not have hightened senses, including hearing.

Tanner spies Derek right away and waves at him, towel over his right shoulder. While having a fuller face, they looked a lot alike and often got confused as brothers rather than cousins.

The stocky wolf walks over with an easy but arrogant grin. "What will it be this time?" He asks.

"I'll let you know once Stiles gets here, Derek tells him. Suddenly hazel eyes widen as they take him in. "What?" He hisses. Does he have a stain on his shirt? Derek is pretty sure that he hadn't spilled anything on the way over. Looks down to make sure, when he hears the guffaw. Eyes rising up to meet hazel ones, bleeding blue. Tanner shrugs it off.

"Like that scares me," and flashes red ones. In rare cases an alpha next in line shows signs of it early. Tanner being one of the few. "You look like a dork," he chuckles softly. "Oh, here comes your human now. Impressive," the slightly older wolf waggles his brows.

Derek responds with a warning growl. "Behave," slaps the towel against the irritated wolf. He looks down, murder face returning, and glares at where the damp towel came into contact with is forearm. "All you need is a sweater vest. Be back in a second Der."

"Hey there, holy shit!" Stiles stops dead in his tracks and looks Derek over, who snaps his head back up, mouth open to show bunny teeth. His eyes, being showcased by black frame glasses widen slightly. "Uh, wow. You look hot!"

"So do you," the Were replies. He gets up, thinking of his manners and how his mom would nag him for forgetting them. Pulls out Stiles' chair who blushes. Scoots it in slightly before returning to his own.

They both drink one another in, eyes roaming one another. Stiles had skipped the gel, his hair laying in disarray, yet looking silky soft. He is wearing a form fitting green henley with dark jeans. And the way he smells... like mint, musk and a mild hint of jasmine. Derek just realizing that Stiles didn't use soap to mask his natural scent. It made the wolf yip in delight, while Derek...

"Yo, earth to Derek," fingers snap in front of his face, and he looks over to see his cousin. "What. Do. You. Want to eat?" Tanner the asshole asks. Like he is talking to a child who has been purposely ignoring you.

"The usual," he replies in a simular tone.

"Oh jeeze," Stiles snorts. Then takes a good look at both of them. "You guys really look a lot alike."

"We get that a ton," Tanner beams while Derek rolls his eyes. "How about you cute stuff. What will it be?" The human's eyes glaze over at the thought of selecting just one thing. "I know that look. Special coming right up," the wolf walks away while humming sotly.

"Dude," Stiles breathes out. "Hot men, great food, what more could a guy ask for?" Indeed.

*^-^*  
Stiles whimpers as soon as the slice of pizza enters his mouth causing Derek to pause mid bite. Tanner glows, knowing he has won him over. "I would marry you for your pizza making skills alone, if you weren't already taken," he says around a mouth full.

Derek jerks at those words, growling low in his throat, Tanner turns his head to see his fangs drop. He wasn't suprised, but fairly curious.

"Thanks, I'll keep it mind. Let us know if you need anything else," and with that he walks away.

Stiles comes back from his food orgasm to see Derek staring daggers at his cousin's disapearing form. "Just so you know," he begins to get his attention. "I don't date or anything like that when I take clients. So no need to worry about sharing or anything like that. I get how possessive wolves can get, and even though I'm not their mate, smelling someone else on me can't be good for them. Not like I'm dating anyone anyway, but just thought I'd let you know."

Derek listens to his steady heart beat, and how he says those words. He feels like a real ass now. Tanner and Siles didn't mean anything by it. Just caught him off guard, and not being intimate with anyone for a long time weighs upon his shoulders.

"Can I ask what got you into this business?" Derek hopes he didn't ruin things.

"Sure," pauses to take another bite, swallowing before he answers. "My buddy Scott was bit by an alpha due to his failing health," Derek blinks at that. "He had really bad asthma, the kind that got worse over the years. Said it felt like he had a boulder sitting on his chest," takes a drink of soda. "Thankfully the bite turned out well, and in no time he was healthy. His mom no longer having to worry about those medical bills piling up."

"Seems logical," he says.

"Yeah, not everyone saw it that way. In fact his father left, accusing Melissa of having an affair with the alpha," dislike colors his tone.

"What?" Derek looks offended himself.

"I know right," takes a deep breath. "Of course it wasn't true, but Scott took it pretty hard."

"I would too if I were him," Derek spoke softly.

Stiles nods his head in agreement. "Yeah me too. Anyway, so when his first rut comes along he calls me up one night and says 'Dude!' in a mock voice, 'I have a knot!' And I was like, come again? So as best friend and researcher, I did some digging of my own on the subject."

Derek grimaces slightly. "Internet?" He asks.

"Internet," the human replies. "So I was about to head over and help the dude out, turns out I wasn't needed at all. His knot appeard all due to Allison, his ex. So that is how it began."

"Do you like your job?" The wolf has to know, not wanting Stiles do it just to get him through it, he wants the human to enjoy it too.

"Yeah, of course!" Eyes big, a slight grin on his lush mouth. "Besides, look at you! All hot and fuckable. I would want this even if it weren't my job," he slurps up the last of his drink. The wolf before him blushing. "So, you still want to do this?"

"Yes. Come by my place later this week, I will text you the address. If that is okay?" Gets a wink in response.

"More than okay. I have form for you to fill out before we get into the rut. Just standard stuff. Your likes and dislikes. I always do this, because it wouldn't feel right asking someone in the heat of the moment. Price range, and what you might want me to bring with me. That covers food, toys, anything really," shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, sounds good." As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he gets a piercing flash of pain in his eye. Hisses as soon as it hits.

"Derek, are you okay?" Stiles sounds worried, even a little far away.

"Mmm. I have been having these for a while now," he admits.

"Get it checked out to make sure it isn't serious, alright?" Reaching over to slide long fingers over the thick brow.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks for seeing me again Stiles," he grabs for his wallet just as Stiles does the same. They both grin at one another, and they chuckle.

"Put that wallet away cutie, your slice is on the house. You on the other hand," Tanner turns to face Derek. "Money, hand it over now big boy," makes grabby hands at the wallet. Cackles as he takes it to the register.

"How much is he going to charge you?"

"The usual," Derek says with a faint blush.

"And that would be," Stiles inquires.

"About three times as much as others," sounding serious. Watches as the younger man's mouth drop open. "Kidding." Stiles slaps his arm and he pretends it hurts.

"Rude!" Derek only laughs at that causing Tanner to stumble a bit. It was nice to see him happy again, he just hopes it lasts.


	3. Wolf's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles heads over to Derek's to fill out paper work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a hurry to get this posted. Will double check later.

It has been quiet the past couple of days, too quiet for Stiles' taste really. His television had its lamp slash bulb go out, so no video games. His laptop needed a new battery, hence no TV for now. Gave Scott his computer back and thanked him for letting him use it for a few weeks. Like usual the guy shrugged it off. Scott is a rare gem in a sea full of assholes.

Stiles brings his thoughts back to the present and starts typing up the documents for he and his client to sign. Funny, that word never bothered him before. Then again it's been a while since anyone has caught his full attention quite like Derek Hale has. The wolf may be reserved, but dry humor lie there. Along with pride, mirth and loyalty.

While beautiful, the Were was either used to being gawked at, or totally clueless at how downright gorgeous he really is.

No matter though. Derek seems well grounded if not a little well reserved. Stiles wants to keep digging to find more.

There would be questions that he will have Derek answer. The basics: what he does and doesn't like in the bedroom. It is very important to him that his partner enjoys himself. Man or woman, though for the most part it has been the guys.

The execption was an ex, and it was before his job. Nothing seemed wrong at the time, or different for that matter. He and Malia had a healthy sex life. She seemed more impatient as Stiles always took his time with his partners. Foreplay his weakness and strenght. She assured him that she was ready and rode him until he lay there breathless.

Then she clamped around him and they lay there for several moments.

While not painful, it was a real eye opener for them both. They are still friends and text each other now and then. She is seeing someone new. He is happy for her.

He prints the files, drumming his fingers along the desk as the pages start to file out. Wonders what Derek would like to eat in between sessions. Stiles will find out soon, hoping that what he put down will cover most of everything.

*

Derek sighs as Laura sits in front of him, plate full of food from the buffet. He is worried about the up coming meeting between he and Stiles and is having problems taking his mind off of it.

"What is wrong little brother?" Laura asks before taking a bite of chicken. Cora is due to join them in a few minutes.

"Just thinking about him being in my space," he tells his big sister. Picking at his salad as he waits for her response.

"What does your wolf say?" Leave it to her to ask the important question.

"My wolf is okay with it. In fact he is," pausing to find the right word. "Excited almost, you know?" Laura nods from across the table. "I just, I am afraid of-" the words don't come this time.

"His response to your wolf. Or your own to having him there," Laura has been there herself. Derek is still looking down at his food but nods. "It's okay to feel that way Der. I'd be worried if you didn't. It is a change in routine. But you and your wolf are on the same page. Choose to focus on that," her fork points at him for a moment.

"Thanks sis, you always know what to say."

"Don't I always?" She teases.

"No," leave it to Cora to rein in the older sister's ego.

"About time you show up," Laura's green eyes light up.

"Oh hush you," Cora gives a feral grin before sitting down. It causes a man at a table nearby to shiver with fear.

"Tone down the sweetness sis. I don't think I can handle it." She swipes at Derek who is laughing at her.

"Jerk!"

"Love you too," Derek adds. That brings out the real smile. Cora tries to hide it from them both but fails.

*

Stiles's nevers nearly gets the better of him as he stands at Derek's door. Clawing at his neck briefly, before he centers his thoughts knowing the Were would sense it. Knocks on the door gently, and he doesn't have to wait for long. Derek's hair is still damp from his shower, stubble neatly trimmed and he smells faintly of crushed pine. Their eyes meet, whiskey taking in rainbowed hues, causing butterflies to stir.

Derek licks his lips, a flash of pink, before he opens the door wider. "Come on in," the wolf steps back. Nostrils flaring as he sniff the air, taking in the bitterness of nerves, slight tang of excitement, mixed over all with the base scent. "Have a seat on the couch. Can I get you anything before we start?" 

"Uh, water is good." Derek nods, then pads towards the kitchen. It gives Stiles the chance to look around the living room, which is open and warm. It feels inviting, not unlike the wolf himself. The furniture is basic yet comfortable in sleek black leather. 

Stiles places his laptop onto the coffee table, rubbing his palms across his legs. Then begins the process of opening the word document, ready to print the extra copy of paper work. It is mostly basic stuff, payment type, negotiation among other things. He is lost in thought when Derek suddenly appears with a glass of water. It causes him to jump. "You know, considering my best friend is a wolf, bitten of course, you'd think I would get used to that," grimacing sligtly. Derek gives him a playful and very feral grin, showing fang. Stiles bites off a moan, arousal flooding his system at the sight.

Derek breaks the sudden tension. "So, the papers," he says while sitting down next to Stiles.

"Oh yeah, papers. It's basically like a contract. It helps with legal formalities, telling me you agree to the payment plan, just basic stuff," he nods towards Derek's copy. "If you want I can print mine up real quick and then we can go over it."

"So that's it to the papers?" His eyebrows draw together, as he eyes the stack of papers.

"It covers other important things as well, and we will get to that in a moment," he says before pressing a button.

Derek presses closer to Stiles, hoping to catch a better look at the paper, and get a read on the human. Warmth seeps into Stiles' bones at the close contact, and this close up he can smell a musky spice. Not to mention the wolf is radiating with heat, causing sudden want to hit. "May I scent you? My wolf would like to have scents combined." Derek waits for an answer.

"Sure," Stiles licks his lips. Thick fingers gently trace across his cheek bones, trailing down to his jaw, to the lean pale neck... Stiles whimpers in response as stubble rakes its way across his jaw line, up over sensitive lips. Feels his groin grow heavy, knowing the moment the Were senses it with a rumbling purr.

Derek takes his time finishing the young man's neck, feeling the blood pump against his lips. He pulls back to see Stiles open his eyes, pupils blown wide.

"That was nice," Stiles manages to croack out. It causes the wolf to smile in response. If Scotty could see him now, his best pal lost for words. But then the young man never quite met anyone like the beautiful man before him.

"Yeah it was," Derek agrees, a bit shy.

"So, uh, papers?"

"Sure, let's see what this is all about." Derek pretends not to smell the relief pouring from the man. Takes the pen before the papers land in his lap.

"Read over that for a second if you want, and I will go get my copy." Derek nods while pouring over the imformation before him. "First page," Stiles begins, "is formality. Just stating you agree to have me be your knotting specialist. The next page is rates, from hourly to daily. Some don't need me that long, while others do. It depends on the Were." He waits as Derek goes over it then continues on. "Next is doctor's visits, not mandatory, who will be seeing to the shopping. That is something that I do not mind doing personally. You need for me to do that?"

"I need to pick up a couple of things, but yeah.. I can make list for you. Email okay?"

"That is fine. Next is emergency contacts. Thankfully never needed before, but just in case." Stiles fiddles with his own paper as Derek fills out the page listing his sister Laura as the main contact.

"Okay, what next?" Derek hears the uptick to the human's heart, followed by the sour note of nervousness.

"Some call it kink negotiation. It's what you like or don't like in the bedroom." Watches as Derek scratch at his stubble, a rare show of nerves.

"I feel more comfortable knowing more of my partner's sexual needs and likes," he states. Feeling the Were's eyes on him, he licks his lips. "And in turn my partner is more relaxed, and it's easier to talk about it before the heat and hormones kick in. Consent is very important to me." Derek wished Kate was like that. "So anything right off the bat? Good or bad."

"Scenting is key to me and my wolf. Which was why I had worried about you coming here. I like to be on the same page as well." Derek looks down at his bare feet after saying it.

"Totally okay with scenting. Uh, toys?" A blush stains his cheeks, traveling down his neck to disappear under the material of his shirt. Derek can feel his own ears burn.

"As long as they aren't too extreme, I am fine with them. I want to try ones that vibrate," he says so softly that Stiles has to lean in to catch the last part of it. While Derek loves sex when its with the right person, it had been so long since he last had his last rut with someone there. And he has heard nothing but good things about Stiles since word got out. There was nothing to be ashamed of really, he was just eager. Like a damn teenager.

"We could do that." He taps on his keys to type something down. "How do you feel about oral?" At that, Derek's nostril flare, bottom lip lowering just enough to show bunny teeth. "I assume that is a yes, correct?"

"Yeah. I like for my nipples to be sucked on," bites on his bottom lips after.

"Rimming?"

"God, yes," Derek breathes out. Stiles feels his hands shake as he puts a Y next to it. "Do you prefer dirty talk or praise?"

"Praise. I don't mind some filty words here or there, but nothing too crude." Stiles pictures petting the wolf all while telling him how beautiful he is, all while the Were cums all over himself.

"Agreed. Hot spots? No go zone?" Bites his lips as he waits for the answer.

"I don't like hands wrapped around my neck," he can feel the phantom hands crushing down on him now...

"So neck and throat is something I should avoid all together," he starts to jot stuff down.

"Wouldn't go that far exactly," Derek tries to clarify.

"Nothing like breath play, or placing my hands on you in a threatening manner. What about me scent marking you? Like rub by face along your neck?"

"That I can work with," Derek replies. Stiles writes that down in his notes.

"How do you feel about aftercare? Personally, I like just as much as sex," gives Derek a flirty wink.

"You would do that?" His wolf whines at the thought.

"Of course." Rubs his hands together. "Okay, ass play?" Derek whimpers at that. "That would be a yes." Stiles silently shouts out a yes. Because his ass...

"I would like for you to be pretty vocal. Talk me through it," he decides he would like that. 

"Not a problem there. I will pull back if you are too far gone though." Derek sags with relief.

"Thanks. Anything else we need to go over?"

"Sleeping arrangements. Some wolves who knot with someone they're not too familiar with can get a bit flustered over their personal space, and I get that."

Derek thinks it over for a bit. "I'd like for you to remain close by."

"I can do that," smiling softly while adding his signature to Derek's. "That should be it. Do not hesitate to contact me if you think of anything else." He drinks the water before getting up, Derek following him to the door.

"I will keep it in mind. See you soon," he briefly rubs his stubble along Stiles.

"Yeah, see you soon."


	4. Sweet Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles shows up at Derek's with a Jeep full of food. He helps the wolf with his headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised longer chapters, but I orignally had this started on my other tablet that went... pft. So I restarted this after I got over the.. oh shit factor. I will start on chapter 4.5 soon. I will try to update the tags. Enjoy.

Stiles may over do it as he’s shopping for Derek, but if anyone deserves to be taken care of, it’s him. He pushes his overflowing cart over to the juice aisle, browsing over his options when a familiar click of heels comes up next to him.

It’s the queen goddess herself, Lydia Martin in all her glory. “How do Weres even get sick anyway?” She asks herself outloud. “Oh, hey Stiles.”

“And who is are unwell friend?”

“Isaac,” she murmurs while searching for the correct orange juice.

“He’s always been our sensitive little wolf,” he says with a put upon sigh for show.

“Tell me about it, both he and Allison are sick. And that leaves me with the shopping.” She turns to head towards the checkout lane when she spies the cart. “How long is it going to take you eat that, a few days?” The red head gives a soft huff.

“Um, yeah. Something like that,” he mutters to himself.

“Well see you later. Tell Scott I said hello.”

“Will do, bye Lyds.” He gets back to shopping and then checks out. He cringes at the total, but knows that Derek is worth it and much more. It takes him a while to load it up in his Jeep, but he manages to head towards the wolf’s with everything in tow.

*

Derek answers the door wearing a pair of sweatpants and a white tank top. “Hey, I brought food, think you could help me carry it in?” Stiles asks.

“Sure thing,” Derek follows him out. His eyes grow wide at just how much he bought. “You didn’t have to do all of this,” the wolf starts to protest.

“No, it’s fine.” They take it into the kitchen and start putting the things away.

“Well, thank you.”

“How have you been feeling?” Stiles asks. Sometimes Weres could show signs of sickness when going through the rut, Isaac being one of them. For some it can be mild, but for others it could be more severe.

“Tried to get some work done for when I go back to work next week, but my headache is preventing me doing much,” Derek admits softly.

“Well, I’ll fix you some soup for starters, then maybe an orgasm or two will help with relieving that nasty headache for you.” The wolf whines in reply. “Are you okay with me puttering around in here?” He asks, some of the Weres that he worked for were peculiar where he went.

“Yeah, of course. I’ll be in the living room.” The wolf gently rubs his scruff across the human’s shoulder as he walked past him, and it makes Stiles smile.

“Alright. I’ll bring you some when it’s done.” He finds a soup pan and places it on the burner, while taking out a can of chicken noodle soup. It heats slowly, so he has time to grab a glass of water along with a bowl and spoon. The wolf is covered up on the couch, where he is pinching his fingers near the temples. “Here you go.” Derek grabs the bowl, and slowly blows on the steaming broth before bringing it to his lips to sip. Stiles tries not to stare, but finds himself not being able to look away from the other man.

“Thank you,” Derek tells him after he’s finished.

“Looks like you could use a quick nap, I’ll clean up while you rest up. I forgot something back at home, don’t worry though, it won’t take too long to fetch it.” He brushes his fingertips across the wolf’s forehead, but finds no fever. It’s a relief. Stiles quickly rinses the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher, then grabs his keys. Derek is sound asleep on the couch, covered up.

When he makes it back to his place, he grabs his duffel bag and places lube, toys, and other essentials into it before zipping it up. Then he grabs his phone, turning it off. Hoping that nothing important comes up while he’s away.

*

Derek comes to shortly after Stiles returns, and he’s swaying once he stands. The knotting specialist helps him into the bedroom, and he can’t help but to feel worried. “There you go. Is it okay to remove your clothing?” The wolf nods his head slowly, his dick twitching inside the sweats visible. Stiles swallows thickly, then helps the man remove the items slowly, fingers shaking slightly.

Once that is done, he grabs a bottle of lotion out of his bag, it’s infused with a faint touch of lavender. Scott swears by the stuff, telling him all the time just how great it is, but he can’t smell it due to his human senses. Pouring some into his hand, he rubs them together, then starts to rub them along the wolf’s chest. The hairs tickle his palms, and makes his gut clench. The skin is smooth, flesh beneath running hot.

Derek’s mouth opens slightly, bunny teeth in full display as he breathes out brokenly. His whole body does this sudden twitch, and Stiles can see goosebumps rise along the skin. Next he pours some more before running his hands along the wolf’s shoulders and arms, purposely avoiding the neck and throat area. He doesn’t stop until he reaches Derek’s toes, and even they were attractive. Stiles admits though, the wolf’s hips were one of his favorite areas.

Derek’s erection lies on his belly, slowly turning an angry red, leaking pre-cum in a constant stream. At the base there is a slight flare where the knot would appear once the rut begins. The balls are not as large as Stiles’ expected, but that too would change over the next twenty four hours.

He slowly cups them into his hands, rolling them around, and Derek inhales sharply before keening outloud. The wolf’s eyes have fallen closed, face slack from arousal. Stiles adds more lotion, then gently wraps his fingers around the thick base causing the wolf to startle.

“Sh, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” Stiles gently tugs and the erection jumps in his palm. “First time is going to be slow and gentle. Just lay back and relax, let me take care of you.” Derek whimpers and whines at that, but relaxes enough for Stiles to gently stroke his fist up towards the head before giving a slight twist. “Such a good wolf. Look at how pretty you are, all laid out bare for me. Letting me have control.” The wolf trembles all over at the words, cock stiffening even more. He was right, he does like gentle praise. “Such a gorgeous cock, Derek. It’s going to look so good with that knot. Gonna make you cum so hard, gonna make it so good for you.”

The wolf starts to pant, legs twitching and abs clenching. “Shit, shit, shit!” Derek repeats as he starts to spill onto his belly, pearly strands glistening against slick skin. “Oh fuck.” He slowly melts into the mattress as he comes down, and Stiles gives one more stroke before rubbing his hands into the mess, smearing it into the torso. Derek grabs a hand and licks it, the pink tongue rasps against Stiles’ skin. He’s never been so turned on in his life.

*

Derek finds himself clean when he wakes, Stiles next to him lying on his side. He reaches out gently and touches his shoulder, and the young man turns to him, whiskey eyes glowing. “Hey there, wolf. How are you feeling?”

“Much better, thank you. That lotion, where’d you get it?” Derek rumbles out a purr, head no longer hurting.

Stiles smiles widely at the sound. “My friend love that stuff, says it helps. I order online in bulk, you can have this bottle. I brought another one as well, just in case. I’ll write down where I get it from.”

“You had a helping hand in it.” Stiles snickers at the pun while Derek rolls his eyes playfully. “You know what I mean. Thanks, again.”

“No problem. I do love my job,” he waggles his eyebrows and that gets a startled laugh out of the sexy wolf.

“I’m glad I chose you,” Derek tells him once his laughter tapers off.

“So am I. Because you deserve to feel good, to know just how special you are. I will be so jealous over whomever you mate with.” Stiles means it too, because they will be very well taken care of.

“Same here. They will be lucky to have someone like you Stiles. You are a rare gem, not many people are that selfless.” He gently palms the other man’s face, and Stiles gasps gently. “Don’t sound so surprised. I mean it.”


	5. I've got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes Derek a big breakfast before they get down to 'business'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This honestly took me a while to write. I knew the smut would be there, but I wanted it to be... authentic between the two. I wanted some gentleness, softness. Feelings, damn it. Hoping I didn't fail.
> 
> Not beta read. Hoping my next chapter doesn't take as long as the first one. Will add more tags, hopefully I didn't miss any.

Stiles wakes slowly and becomes aware of the wolf next to him, who is currently rutting into the mattress while whining high in his throat. He reaches out to check his temperature, when suddenly Derek grabs his wrist. While the grip is strong, Stiles could easily shake it off, but decides not to. The wolf’s claws are out, which are like tiny pin pricks along his delicate skin. Also Derek’s eyes are blue, not their normal rainbowed hue, and Stiles is pretty sure that he can see fangs.

The Were slides his scruff along the pulse point, then laps at it gently before sucking on the skin. Stiles makes a faint sound, the sensation traveling up his arm to settle low in his belly. The older man next cups the back of the human’s nape, drawing him closer so he could nuzzle his way into Stiles’ stronger pulse point.

He rumbles low in his chest, nosing along the pale throat, blending their combined scent until satisfied. That’s all it takes for Derek to change back to human, and he looks terrified, afraid that he had gone to far. Stiles only smiles gently at him. “You didn’t hurt me, promise.”

The human’s heart rate never changes and Derek lets out a pent up sigh. “Sorry,” he finds his voice rough to his own ears.

“It’s okay. You just scent marked me is all. I was waiting until you came to. It wouldn’t feel right being… physical if you can not give full consent. Hopefully we can work around it, and if you get into your head space, there should be a sign to let me know you are alright, or I may stop until you are able to speak.”

“Thank you, Stiles.”

“You’re welcome, sweet wolf.” Derek blushes prettily at that and it causes Stiles to smile softly. “How about something to eat before we get started? That way you will have some kind of energy for what is about to come.” The wolf finds himself hardening at the wink sent his way.

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

They make their way into the kitchen, and Stiles has Derek sit at the table. “Let me handle it, I don’t mind. Do you have an electric skillet so I can cook more than one thing?”

“Yeah, counter to your left, second shelf.” Stiles finds it and grins.

“You are going to eat like a king.” Weres burn more calories during the rut, and tend to get dehydrated if not monitored closely. “Alright, going to whip up some pancake batter first, then go from there.” The skillet is large enough to pour a couple of small sized flapjacks, sausage and bacon. Stiles is going to wait until everything is about done before making up some eggs. He sits a glass of juice in front of the wolf, then grabs a plate and piles food onto it.

“You weren’t lying, were you?” Derek half jokes as he eyes the mound of food sitting before him.

“Nope,” Stiles gloats. He then makes himself a plate and pours himself something to drink before sitting at the table. They eat in silence for a little while, glancing at one another from under their lashes.

“Nearly put me into a food coma, but I’ll be damned if it wasn’t good.” Derek belches, and excuse himself after.

“Polite,” Stiles purrs, and the wolf’s ears turn red.

*

They make their way to the bedroom, as Derek had grown tired. Stiles promised to be at his side, so he follows him in, then heads towards the bathroom. He washes his hands after he finishes. The wolf is out cold, and Stiles can’t help but to smile softly. The man needs his rest.

*

The wolf moans low in his throat, hips arching off the mattress, bulge in his pants clearly visible. Stiles gently cups the Were’s face, and suddenly bright blue eyes are blinking up at him. “Stiles,” Derek lisps.

“I’m here. I got you.” Even with his dulled senses, he can smell the musk in the air, and it’s a heady thing. He feels like he could easily get drunk off it, and has to pull back some. Derek whimpers softly, before burying his face into Stiles’ stomach, breathing hotly against his clothed flesh. “Want to get undressed for me?” A wounded sound is punched out of the wolf who raises his ass in the air some more.

“Might need some help,” Derek tells him before making another high pitched sound. Stiles pops open the button before slowly sliding down the fly, mouth watering at the sight of dark coarse hair. The base is thicker looking this time, and Derek’s erection gives a meaty whack against his belly when it’s finally freed. It leaves a streak of pre-cum against the taut skin, and Stiles licks his lips at the sight.

He finally gets the denim free from the other man’s legs, folding them neatly before returning to his task. The pheromones are thick in the air, enough for the specialist to harden even more, all but humping the air himself. The wolf is aware of Stiles’ situation, giving a pleased hum. The young man gives into a full body shiver before turning his attention back to where it belongs, the wolf.

Stiles ignores his own erection for the time being, he has something more interesting to focus on.

He gently slides his palms along the other man’s legs, letting Derek warm up to his touch. The wolf sighs softly in response. Stiles stops near the inner thigh, inches away from the swollen balls nestled beneath the knot. Derek just nods, letting him know without words that he wants this to continue.

The specialist smiles softly before cupping the hot yet soft skin. Rolling them around for a bit before giving a gentle tug. Derek gasps out loud, thighs opening up. Stiles watching intently as the knot swells from the friction. Next he drags his fingers along the outside of the sac. Pressing inward along the taint, knowing the glands were more sensitive. Derek keens.

“Hand me a pillow. Need you to tilt your hips up.” Stiles is surprised that Derek’s claws aren't out. “Good boy,” Stiles purrs.

“Please!” Derek pleads with him.

“I know baby. Think you can hold your thighs open for me? Good job,” Stiles praises. He is one step closer to his goal… “Let me get a few things from my bag first,” he tells Derek before getting up to grab some items.

“You might not need that much lube,” the wolf tells him, face flushed with what could easily be embarrassment. Stiles only nods before returning next to the other man, leaning down to gently press a gentle kiss onto Derek’s lips, swallowing down the soft gasp. It works, the wolf seems to calm some.

“Shit, forgot a towel,” Stiles hangs his head. “Be right back,” he bites out and swiftly makes his way to the bathroom. Surprised to see his hands shaking, because what is happening matters. The tension he imagined is not there, instead Derek is waiting patiently for him to return.

“Is it- can I?” Derek begins. “It would be more comfortable if you were naked, or at least down to your underwear. Sorry I didn’t mention it sooner.”

“That’s alright. Sure, just let me-” Stiles quickly sheds his shirt, showing off broad shoulders and slim torso. Well slimmer than Derek’s. And the hair that is thick at the waistband catches the other man’s eye. The specialist tries not to blush to hard at the tent in his boxer briefs, instead focusing on the task in hand.

As soon as he has everything in order, he pops the cap and spreads some lube on his slender fingers. Derek spreads his legs impossibly wide. That is when he notices some trail of sweat, along tense thighs. “Relax a little bit, there you go sweetheart. Gonna just tease you for a bit, not going to go right in, you know?” He talks through it, rubbing his fingertips along the dusky pucker, feeling the ring of muscles twitch. “Okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. That’s nice. Been a while, well, since someone else has been there,” Derek admits.

“Nothing wrong with a little self exploration, I always say.” Gives a grin. “So responsive, alright, shh…” He finally slips his middle finger in, and the wolf takes it beautifully. There is a slight sheen of sweat covering his body, and Stiles would give anything for a taste. Focus! He tells himself.

Groaning at the tight clasp of muscles around the digit, thankfully the prostate is enlarged as well, giving it a slight tap. Derek grimaces as if in pain, then whimpers. A flood of slick warmth slides around Stiles’ finger, then trickles out slowly. “Oh,” he says in wonder. That’s new.

The wolf does his best to bury his face in shame, torso slowly turning red. Stiles stills his hand and takes a deep breath, waiting for Derek to come around. When it seems like it won’t happen, he leans down and gentle presses a kiss to the other man’s hip bone. It twitches at the gentle yet intimate touch. After, he nuzzles into sharp V, then noses at the springy hair. The scent is wild and strong, and somehow he finds it comforting.

After a few moments Derek rakes his fingers into Stiles’ deep brown hair. The human looks up, tears spiking his lashes. They hold each other’s gaze for several beats, then Derek nods his head and Stiles gives a sucking kiss on satiny balls. The wolf gives a soft chuckle that is followed by a low moan.

The finger inside him begins to slide out, then returns with another, seeking out the sweet spot. Hitting it dead on, Derek whimpers at the spark of pleasure it ignites deep in his belly. Body twitching from head to toe, belly clenching hotly before milky semen starts to leak from the tip. Stiles stares at it, dark lips parted before he flicks his tongue out for a taste. He hums once it hits his taste buds, sucking on the tip, drinking greedily. The wolf’s eyes roll back in his head, knot starting to strain, balls fighting to lift and empty themselves.

“My knot, god please just-” garbling as a hand clenches around it, twisting it just so. He gives several whimpers right before he cums with a roar, it spits out with enough force to splatter against his straining neck, then splashes against his pecs. The pleasure borders on pain, both knot and prostate being stimulated at once. By hands and fingers both graceful with purpose and just on the strong side to keep the orgasm building until the finish. It tapers off with a spurt here and there every minute until Derek is too sensitive to take much more.

He lets Stiles move him to the bathroom and into a tub with soothing warm water. Head pillowed on a plush towel folded to keep his head from pressing against the hard tile. The specialist uses something soothing to his senses, smelling like fresh linen dried in the sun on a warm summer day. Once he comes to, leaving his head space, he notices the raging hard on the human has.

“Cum for me Stiles, it’s only fair.” Licks his lips as Stiles fists his dick right away, whining high in his through. “I want to see.” The young man drags the tip above the waist band, bowing under the weight of pleasure, howling as his cum arches into the water. “There you go,” he praises. Stiles sobs out, and the wolf brings him to his chest, kissing his brow as the other man cries it out. “It’s alright Stiles, I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the flub ups as I am on mobile at the moment...  
> Stiles has had sexual contact with others, but in my personal headcanon only was intimate with one of the clients outside of the business, and it makes him cautious.


End file.
